Naruto: Take two
by Invisibly Inkedd
Summary: It's almost funny, how history repeats itself
1. Really Funny Next joke please!

_**Title—Naruto: Take Two**_

_**Summary—It's almost funny, how history repeats itself**_

_**Disclaimer—Disclaimed**_

_**notes—an into-the-future Naruto thing because I can. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"I still don't _understand_."

Umino Iruka sighed as he had to explain once _again _to the young Uchiha. "The teams are grouped together by skill, yes, but also by how well you do in the academy. You have one of the best grades in the class and Uzumaki...has one of the worst. There needs to be a balance in teams. So don't worry, it isn't only your team."

The Uchiha was silent for a moment and then narrowed her eyes.

"What about Hatake?" she asked.

"He's there to make sure you and Uzumaki don't _destroy _each other."

"But _he's annoying too. Worse _than Uzumaki_,_" the raven haired girl argued. Iruka fought not to roll his eyes. "Shisui-san," Iruka said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Please go back to your seat." Shisui scowled but obeyed nontheless going back to her seat and glaring out the window.

Iruka sighed. _Just like her father_.

Iruka stood up and cleared his throat and all the students stopped talking at once to start looking at him. "Now that teams have been assigned and there are no further..._concerns—" _He looked to Shisui pointedly. She blatantly ignored him.

"-I would like to congratulate all of you in becoming Genin. You are now officially shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Every single one of you carry the Will of Fire and will continue the legacy of Konoha's finest shinobi." Iruka smiled warmly at them. A few smiled back, some got teary eyed, Shisui just kind of wanted to leave already.

"I've given you the meeting places of each team's Jounin sensei. So for the last time...class dismissed," Iruka said.

.

.

.

.

Shisui leaned back against the tree in the training grounds, hands shoved into the pockets of her pants and eyes closed as she tried _not _to lose her cool because that stupid Hatake was late and holding up everything, like _always_. "Can't we just start without him? He's taking _forever_," Uzumaki whined and Shisui silently agreed with him.

"Sorry, Haru-san but I'd like for introductions to be done as a _team_," their Jounin instructor said. "Ah, but Akane-sensei-"

"Yo."

Shisui's bright green eyes (a feature so obviously inherited from her mother) shot open to glare at the silver-haired boy who'd just arrived. "It's about time Obito," she ground out. He gave a lazy shrug. "Sorry I'm late but I had to help a little girl get her cat out of a tree," Obito said, "Funny story actually, I—"

"I call bullshit!" Haru exclaimed pointing at the silver-haired boy who only stared at him blankly. "Language Haru!" Akane said with wide red eyes. The blonde blushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry," he apologized.

The crimson eyed Jounin turned her attention to the newly arrived boy. "Obito-san please, try to get here on time tomorrow okay?" she asked. Obito nodded once. "No guarantees but sure," he said breezily. Akane sighed in exasperation. "Fine, you know what? I'll take it. You are Hatake's kid after all," she said.

"Now, now. Gather round children," she said airily, with a wave of her hand. She ignored the funny looks as they came closer, sitting cross legged on the grass in front of her.

"So introductions. Just tell me three things about yourself. I'll go first," Akane said, "My name is Sarutobi Akane. I like sweets and animals. Genjutsu is one of my specialties and Hatake Ryuu is one of my closest friends. Next!"

She looked at Shisui, who was closest and urged her to go on. Shisui started reluctantly, "Hn. Uchiha Shisui. I was named after my father's cousin. I have a little brother named Kurai, who's only six but I guess he's okay. Uzumaki here annoys me but Hatake over there annoys me even _more_. And I like mitarashi dango."

Akane nodded and looked over at the next student—Haru. He grinned widely. "I'm Uzumaki Haru! I eat a lot of ramen even though my mom says its not good for me but me and my dad still eat it anyway. I like learning new jutsu because I'm going to be a great ninja someday, in fact, I'm going to be Hokage someday. Better than my old man! I've already learned the _Rasengan_," he stated proudly.

Shisui tried not to let it show just how impressed she was. _She _still hadn't fully mastered the _Chidori _yet but somehow Uzumaki had already learned and mastered the Fourth's _Rasengan. _A horrified look crossed her face for a moment. She was a _disgrace _to the Uchiha name.

"And you?"

Obito blinked boredly. "Hatake Obito. Hatake Ryuu is my older brother, although I'm so clearly the smarter one. I like to read and a whole lot of other things that isn't really any of your concerns. Before you ask, yes this _is _my natural hair color, thanks. Also," Obito smirked slyly, "Shisui's my girlfriend."

The Uchiha girl scowled at him. "In your dirty dreams Hatake," she sneered.

"How'd you know about my dreams?" he asked, still smirking. Shisui wanted to punch him. Akane cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"Well, I didn't really have a test put together for the three of you. But based on my observations from the past week-"

"You've been stalking us for a week?" Haru said, scandalized and suddenly feeling so _violated._

Akane ignored his outburst completely.

"I've come to the conclusion that you three are actually more than capable ninja." Akane smiled at them. "So congratulations! You are now officially Team 7!"

Silence.

The three pre-teens looked at her with "are-you-kidding-me-right-now?" expressions written on their faces.

"Is this some kind of _sick joke?_"

* * *

**_Please leave a review so I know I'm not writing to an empty audience. Thanks._**


	2. DYNAMIC ENTRY!

**Title—Naruto: Take Two**

**Summary—_It's almost funny, how history repeats itself_**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Naruto because I just don't. No need to rub it in**

**Notes—I have a shitload of homework to do and I am not happy at all. High school **_sucks_

**Notes2—**_I know you guys are there, you can't hide from me forever. _

**Notes3—This is my pathetic attempt at introducing all the kids in three chapters.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Yasei, if you don't stop tugging my braid I _am_ going to _hit_ you," Hinami said. The brown haired boy only grinned wolfishly at her. "You know Hina-chan, you threaten me everyday. I'm kind of used to it by now. And besides, you're all talk. You wouldn't hurt _me_," Yasei said. Hinami glared at him.

"Don't _call _me that," she said, "We are _not _friends."

"Why? Does it bother you?" he asked. He tugged on her braid again. She twitched.

"_Yes_. It does," she said, her tone annoyed. Yasei grinned. "Too bad."

Tug.

Twitch.

Tug.

_Smack!_

"Ow!" Yasei held his cheek with his hand and glared at Hinami who was smiling smugly at him. He was sure there was a red hand mark on his tattooed cheeks.

"What was that about me being all talk?" she asked. He pouted childishly. "Hanako!" he whined and turned to face the other girl. Her pale eyes blinked up at him.

"Y-yes?" she said, startled from her daydreaming.

With his other hand he pointed at Hinami. "The She-Devil hit me!" he exclaimed. Hinami looked appalled. _She-Devil? _

"You were pulling my hair!" she retorted.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME SO HARD! THIS IS ABUSE!" he yelled and ran over to where Hanako sat, sitting beside her and putting his arm around her. Hanako blushed, which went unnoticed by the boy.

"You're so nice to me Hana-chan, unlike you're _evil twin_," he said then added, "And you're prettier." Hanako flushed pink and Hinami rolled her eyes.

"Inuzuka, you moron, we're _identical_ _twins. _We look exactly the same," Hinami said. Yasei shrugged. "Well I still like Hana-chan better. She's nicer than you are. Keep it up and you'll be all alone with 78 cats, Hina-chan," Yasei said.

"_I told you not to call me that! _We are _not _friends, Inuzuka" Hinami said once again. Yasei put a hand over his heart.

"You wound me, Hina-chan."

"Continue calling me Hina-chan and that's not the only thing I'll wound you sorry bas—"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

The three students jumped as the classroom door was kicked down. They looked at the entrance and waited for the dust and smoke to settle down. Yasei raised one eyebrow curiously. Hinami and Hanako shared equally horrified looks.

"Oh God—"

"It's—"

"YOSH. GOOD AFTERNOON YOUTHFUL CHILDREN. IT IS I, YOU'RE JOUNIN-SENSEI, ROCK LEE!" he announced.

"_Why me?_" Hinami asked the ceiling as she groaned into her hands.

* * *

"And then—Shikai! Shikai are you listening to me!"

The Nara girl opened one brown eye and stared at her best friend who was still complaining—no _angsting _after about an hour. She sat up so she was resting on her forearms.

"Yeah, yeah," she said with a yawn. "Uzumaki's better than you and Hatake's an ass."

Shisui crossed her arms, perpetual glare in her eyes.

"Wrong! Actually well, the Hatake is an ass part is right but no, Uzumaki is _not _better than me. He just happened to learn an exceptionally good jutsu before I did," Shisui said. Shikai rolled her eyes.

"You done, whining yet?" Shikai asked. Shisui pouted. "I'm not _whining_," she said. Uchihas didn't _whine_. Shikai smirked. "Oh stop with the pouty face," Shikai said, "You're not the only one who's team kind of sucks. Be grateful you aren't Hinami and Hanako. I heard that they got stuck with _Lee-sensei_." The two girls shuddered, having heard stories about the green-clad ninja and his mentor back in the day.

"And," Shikai continued, "At least you have some kind of variety. I already knew who'd be in my team before it was announced. Myself along with my line of descendants are forever fated to be in the team formation of Ino-Shika-Cho. How tedious. Although Chojiro is plenty sweet, Inoki is...well let's just say if he tries to kiss me again he will lose the ability to have any children." Shikai frowned as Shisui smirked.

"Don't look at me like that. Why are you looking at me like that?" Shikai asked warily. Shisui started smiling.

"Oh, just remembering a time when _you_ were the one trying to kiss _him_. Remember that? You were so in _luuuurve _with him," Shisui said. Shikai scoffed.

"I was six and he had cookies. I was in '_luuurve' _with anyone who had food," Shikai said dismissively and laid back down on the soft grass. Shisui only shrugged and laid down next to her.

"I don't believe you."

"Yeah, well that's your problem."

* * *

_**That blue button there is really pretty. You should click it and tell me what happens. And while you're at it leave a comment, just , you know, just because. **_


	3. Angry redheads and little orange books

**Title—Naruto: Take Two**

**Summary— _It's almost funny, how history repeats itself_**

**Disclaimer—You know the deal**

**Notes—Oh look, another update. Hi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aren't you hot in that huge coat, Shinn'ichi-kun?"

The boy in question looked at the redheaded girl and shook his head. "Somewhat," he admitted and continued to focus his chakra to his feet to stay on the water. He was intent on staying dry unlike the redhead who was dripping wet and still struggling a bit.

Natsuko pushed her dripping bangs back away from her face. "So then why not take it off?" she said, "I've already fallen in this water five times but looking at you makes even _me _sweat."

"I'm fine, Natsuko-san. Really," Shinn'ichi replied.

The girl stared at him for a while, sky blue eyes scrutinizing. "You're naked under there aren't you?" she asked. The flush crept up his neck but he remained dignified.

"No...it's not that," he said. Natsuko looked at him curiously.

"Then why—"

"Stop trying to get him naked you hornball," Kei interrupted. Natsuko blushed redder than her hair and turned around faster than you could say "miso ramen."

"ASDFGHJKL! W-WHAT..I-I...I'M NOT TRYING TO DO ANYTHING!" she sputtered. Kei rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah sure. But try to keep the flirting to a minimum today yeah. Some of us are actually trying to _focus" _he said and smirked at her.

Natsuko gaped at him. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly before shouting, "SHUT UP NARA!"

"Make me fire-crotch."

Natsuko fumed, her hands balling into fists as she death-glared at Kei. Shinni'ichi took a few steps away, finally glad that the attention was now away from him.

She whipped her head back around in one sharp movement. "RYUU-SENSEI AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS! YOUR LOVELY STUDENT IS BEING INSULTED!" she yelled at the jounin who had been leaning against a tree on land, reading from a little orange book.

He looked up. "Hm? What was that?" he asked.

Natsuko blinked at him and gasped. "YOU'RE A HORRIBLE TEACHER, YOU ARE A PERVERT! YOU FILTHY_ FILTHY_ MAN. DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT BOOK IS YOU...YOU...ERO-SENSEI!"

Ryuu sighed and wondered why he got stuck with this team as he wen6t back to reading.

Kei rolled his teal colored eyes. "Mendokuse. Shut up, Natsuko. You're banshee screaming is causing my ears to bleed."

Natsuko's attention turned back to the offending Nara boy.

"YOU WANNA GO, BITCH?"

* * *

**Okay so here are the kids, ages, and teams:**

_Hyuuga Hanako_ (14),_ Hinami_ (14) -twin daughters of Tenten and Neji  
_Uchiha Shisui_ (13),_ Kurai_ (6), and_ Itachi_ (11 mnths.)-children of Sasuke and Sakura  
_Uzumaki Haru_ (13), _Natsuko_ (13), _Mai_ (5)-children of Naruto and Hinata  
_Nara Shikai_ (13) and_ Kei_-children of Shikamaru and Temari  
_Inuzuka Inoki_ (13) and _Yasei_ (14)- sons of Kiba and Ino  
_Akimichi Chojiro_ (13) -son of Choji and OC (this anime needs more kick ass females to pair with the other guys)  
_Hatake Obito_ (13) and _Ryuu_ (20)-sons of Kakashi and Shizune  
_Sarutobi Akane_ (21)-daughter of Kurenai and Asuma  
_Aburame Shinn'ichi_ (13)-son of Shino and OC (same ^)

.

**Team 7**-Sarutobi Akane  
Uchiha Shisui  
Hatake Obito  
Uzumaki Haru

**Team 8**-Rock Lee  
Hyuuga Hanako  
Hyuuga Hinami  
Inuzuka Yasei

**Team 9**- Hatake Ryuu  
Aburame Shinn'ichi  
Uzumaki Natsuko  
Nara Kei

**Team 10**-Sarutobi Konohamaru  
Nara Shikai  
Inuzuka Inoki  
Akimichi Chojiro


	4. Sparring

**Title—Naruto: Take Two**

**Summary—_It's almost funny, how history repeats itself_**

**Notes—IS IT WRONG THAT I'VE ALREADY STARTED SHIPPING THE KIDS TOGETHER?**

She threw another punch, but just like the others he blocked it again. She could feel her frustration rising with every swing and Shisui really wasn't much of a taijutsu user but she knew that if she wanted to be stronger she had to practice it at least. She had to be faster (she dodged a punch and blocked a kick), she had to be stronger (Shisui counterattacked with a kick to his side, he groaned in pain but soon he's back to attacking her again), she had to be the _best_.

"Geez, give up already, would you?"

Shisui looked up at the silver-haired boy, still slightly out of breath as is he. She wiped the sweat from her brow and smirked. "_Never_," she said. Obito rolled his dark gray eyes. "Still trying to play the tough girl, huh Princess?" he asked. She glared at him—she _hates _it when he calls her that—and then charged, her fist ready to meet his face.

Obito sidestepped her and continuously managed to dodge her barrage of punches. He smirked at her lazily. "This is getting a little tiresome, don't you think? So how about after I win this match me and you go on a date? I'll let you pick the—" He's cut off as one of her punches managed to connect with his jaw. He winced at the pain and was surprised to find the taste of blood in his mouth.

He looked at the girl whose emerald green eyes were ablaze with fury. "Take me _seriously _dammit!" she yelled at him and swung her leg around to kick him. Caught off guard, Obito barely managed to block it with his arm.

He swung his leg around in one swift movement to connect with the back of her knees, making her buckle and in a matter of mere seconds, Shisui finds herself on the dirt floor, lying on her stomach with Obito over her, his knee pressed into her back and he had one of her arms pinned behind her. She struggled to get him _off _but her attempts were futile and she knew she'd lost.

Obito was smirking and Shisui didn't even have to see his face to know that because she can just _feel _it (pretentious bastard…). "Looks like I won again," he said smugly, "_Princess._" Shisui glared at the floor—because she couldn't exactly see his face—and outright _growled_ at him.

"Don't call me that," she said through gritted teeth and if she wasn't pinned under him right now she'd probably punch him in the face ("_but you'd probably miss_," his voice laughed in her head).

Obito always had a way of getting under her skin and making her so _angry_. He's like an annoying little brother (except they're the same age and he's five months her senior and really much taller so he's actually not so "little").

"Why? Does it make you angry?" he asked, his voice taking on a teasing lilt. "Yes it does. Now get off before I kick your sorry ass," Shisui said. Obito smirked again. "Oh? Like you said you would in the beginning of this spar?" he asked her and she burned with anger. "GETOFF OF ME THIS _INSTANT!_" Shisui roared.

Obito smirked but removed himself from her person and stood back as she got up and stomped away to leave the training grounds. He watched her leave with an amused grin on his face. "Great match Princess! Same time tomorrow then?" he called after her. She turned around with a scowl on her face and flipped him the bird.

Idiot.

Obito only chuckled to himself before heading in the opposite direction to his own home. Ryuu appeared at his side, one hand shoved in his pocket, the other holding a book. "Can't you just ask her out like a normal person?" Ryuu asked.

"Nah, it's way more fun this way. She's so _cute_ when she's angry," Obito said. Ryuu shook his head in amusement. "If you wait too long someone else will snatch her up," Ryuu said. Obito rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Don't go giving me love advice when you can't even walk straight whenever you're around Akane-sensei," Obito replied. Ryuu gave him a strained smile, putting his arm around the boy and holding him tighter than necessary. "Well aren't you _precious_," Ryuu said.

"Can't...breathe!" Obito gasped out, clawing at his brother's arm until he finally let go. He rubbed his neck, glaring at the older Hatake boy.

"Let's make a deal little bro," Ryuu said and Obito looked at him curiously, "When you ask out the Uchiha girl, and if she says yes then _I'll _ask out Akane-san." Obito grinned. "Fine—but you better not wimp out and make up some lame excuse later," Obito said.

"Of course," Ryuu said with a smirk.

"Hey, Ryuu-nii?"

"Hm?"

"Otou-san is going to kill you when he finds out you took his book again."

"Not if I tell 'Kaa-san he still _has _them," Ryuu said. Obito grinned at him.

"Blackmail, nice. And now I have dirt on Dad too. Boy, this day has been the greatest."


End file.
